


By my side

by Stardust1980



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tenderness, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1980/pseuds/Stardust1980
Summary: Alfred and Drummond share a quite moment together after their first time





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely drumfred squad on tumblr :*
> 
> And all the wonderful writers on here who helped me surviving the last few months,thank you!

The room was dark except for the soft light of the moon coming through the open window.A soft, fresh breeze had cooled down the air.Edward Drummond lay on the right side of the comfortable bed,his arm reaching out to his left only to find nothing.He opened his eyes and sat up,a bit alarmed but soon found the one he was looking for in front of the window,sitting in an armchair, looking outside. The smoke of his cigarette drawing through the air.Drummond got up,put on a dressing gown and slowly walked over.Alfred seemed to be lost in thought and didn't notice his approach.  
He only turned his head when Drummond laid a soft kiss on his neck.  
"Am I disturbing you?" Edward looked at him with a soft and a bit shy smile.  
Alfred looked at him with a slightly surprised expression.  
" No,not at all"I just couldn't sleep,was a bit restless"  
He put out his hand ," Come here!"  
Edward came over in an instant and sat on the armrest,wrapped his arms around Alfred and rest his chin on his shoulder.  
Alfred reached around and hold his cigarette to Drummonds mouth,he took a deep drag.  
They sat together in silence for a few minutes,Alfred pressed against Edward's chest,both looking at the moon.  
"Are you allright?" Drummond couldn't help himself,he had to ask.  
"I'm quite allright",- What an understatement-,  
he looked around and gave Edward one of his charming smiles that never failed to distract the other man.  
"Are you?" Alfred looked at him expectantly.Edward cleared his throat:  
" Despite the fact that i was slightly alarmed to wake up without you next to me,this was so far the best night of my life"  
Both couldn't help but grin at each other like fools,how they could have waited so long to give this to each other was beyond both of them,it was a crime!  
Edward rose from the chair,took Alfred's hand and kissed each of his fingers on their way back to the bed.  
And when Edward awoke in the morning,Alfred was save in his arms.


End file.
